Exploring
by robotmonkeys
Summary: Sanjay and Rachel are newlyweds! After years of slaving over the Town Reconstruction Plans, building homes for bachelors that simply weren't her type, Rachel finally found her man. Now they have new things to discover about the other and go to places they've never been. That includes learning new foreplay. Rated M for exploring
1. Wedding

Summary: Sanjay and Rachel are newlyweds! After years of slaving over the Town Reconstruction Plans, building homes for bachelors that simply weren't her type, Rachel finally found her man. Now they have new things to discover about the other and go to places they've never been.

Rated M for exploring

Exploring

Chapter 1

* * *

"I love it now that we're married. Don't you love it too?"

"Of course although it does make me feel a bit nervous…"

"Why are you nervous? You should feel comfortable with me."

"I'm sorry love but I felt truly comfortable when we were just dating! We stayed in that position too long I suppose…"

Sanjay twirled Rachel around then back against his chest. Her arms were wrapped around neck as they spun slowly in circles.

"Well I'm sorry that this seems too new for you. I didn't mean for my proposal to come off as pushy…"

"Of course not love! I'm flattered that you proposed! You just caught me off guard; that's all."

"That's good then. It's nice to know that I have a human for a husband and not a bag of rocks."

"Yes, I am glad that I have a human wife as well," Sanjay spun her around again, "What shall we do after the wedding ceremony is over?"

"Didn't you want to go home for our honeymoon?" Rachel bit the corner of her lips as she began to worry. She told her bridesmaids to prepare the farmhouse for a romantic evening but it wouldn't be any use if her newlywed husband wasn't for it.

"Sure, but that is my treat to you." Sanjay also began to worry. He told his groomsmen to prepare the farmhouse for that night. Sanjay held his bride closer. "I am a tad bit nervous of these things."

"Sanjay, why are you so nervous all of a sudden? You've been nervous the whole time we've been planning this wedding!"

The groom could sense his bride's annoyance of his cowardly behavior. Sanjay knew it was silly but he's truly never been in a real relationship before; let alone got married. The thought of marriage scared him at first. He always thought that Rachel wouldn't be satisfied with anything he does or says which is fairly true. She always cooks dinner, breakfast, and lunch for him. Does that mean she doesn't like his cooking? Oh and don't forget the compliments he gives her! When he says something to be romantic, she always blushes like mad and tells him to shut up. He doesn't know whether he should say it anymore or say nothing at all!

Rachel was a very confusing girl. She does all those things to him then shows up with her head low, face red, and her hand tightly clutching a blue feather. He was extremely worried when she showed up at the mansion without a word. She came in his room standing very close to him with her forehead barely touching his chest; not responding to any of his questions of concern. When she opened her hand offering the blue feather, he was utterly confused but happy all the while. It confused him so much that he almost refused but he couldn't; not when the love of his life was the one proposing.

Sanjay snapped his focus back to the wedding ceremony. "Being married means that we have more… options."

"Options?"

"It means that we can… do more…"

"Do what more?" Rachel already knew what he was talking about. She just wanted him to become embarrassed.

"We can do things that we haven't done to each other before… Oh dear… this is just making my head spin."

Rachel raised a hand to his cheek. "Your face is hot enough to start a fire! Are you thinking of something dirty, Sanjay?"

The groom immediately released his wife from his arms to cover his face from nose down. Rachel giggled at his embarrassment by covering her own smile.

"Oh dear… my face is rather hot. It's surprisingly cool outside though but I do feel a little warm…"

"Oh my baby Sanjay, you're so adorable. Yes, since we're married we do get to make passionate love," Rachel wrapped her arms around her groom's neck again; mumbling words against his lips, "And when we do, you'll like it. I promise. Then we can have little babies and watch them grow up and then when they move out, we can have even more passionate love making sessions! See, being married is fun, don't worry about it!"

Sanjay was as red as a radish. Who knew that such a color could overcome his skin tone?

"Rachel, please, when you say that stuff, it's what makes me anxious!"

She pressed closer to his chest which causes her cleavage to be even more exposed. "I said to not worry about it."

"But—"

"Sanjay, don't worry…" Rachel kissed his lips softly just as the dance ended.

The villagers cheered and congratulated them once again. Rachel and Sanjay went into their separate crowds to talk amongst their parties. Rachel's bridesmaids sat at a big table with her. Michelle was extremely excited.

"Oh my Goddess I love your dress! It's so slim fitting and really accentuates your figure and boobs!"

"Michelle!"

"What, it does! If I was Sanjay, I would kill for you."

"Thank you for making me think my husband is a serial killer."

"No problem!"

Yuri smiled. "I have to agree with Michelle; my design does flatter you…"

"You can say the same for yourself! I didn't know that under your creations you had a body!"

The red head reddened. "Not much though…"

"Are you kidding? You're showing cleavage, your legs, your waist, your cute ass—"

"Rachel!"

"What? Allen has been staring you down the whole night!"

Iroha giggled. "It's true Yuri! You do look sexy tonight!"

The girls laughed at Yuri who was trying to cover herself with the train of Rachel's dress.

"Oh," Tina tapped Rachel's shoulder, "We got into a problem at the house."

"Yeah," Michelle twiddled her fingers, "The boys were there too and were setting up the house with flowers and music so we cooked the food and cleaned up the house a bit. I guess you and Sanjay were thinking the same thing!"

"Huh, that's odd."

"What's wrong?"

"Since when did boys know what a flower was? Last time I told Neil that I like flowers for my birthday, he still got me a sheep treat."

All of the girls joined in, "Me too!"

Over at the men's table, deep chuckles surrounded the table. A drunken Soseki leaned over and tapped Sanjay's shoulder.

"Hey, have you ever screwed anyone before?"

"Excuse me?"

"Have you ever screwed anyone before? You know," Soseki made a thrusting motion for a demonstration, "Screw?"

Amir sensed his butler was having trouble so he piped in. "Sanjay has never had any sexual relations of any kind."

"Ohh, ain't that right?"

"Of course, he has way better duties to attend that to give in to worthless desires of the man."

Sanjay nodded. "Master is correct; I've been too busy for love and too busy to try to start a family. One of the reasons why we moved here is to get away from the hectic life of royalty and to relax."

"Well, let me tell you something," Neil intruded, "I have seen Rachel first and when I first saw her, she never looked anything like she does tonight. Actually, I'm getting kind of jealous thinking of how you guys are going to fuck tonight!"

The table laughed and agreed. The laughter was so loud that the women looked over in suspicion. Sanjay tried to smile along but he couldn't see what was so funny. And what were they going to do tonight? What does 'fuck' even mean?

"But I feel happy for you guys; you guys lasted longer than anyone else in this village. So make sure you get enough ass for the rest of us okay?" Neil raised his beer glass for a toast and everyone joined in.

"Ah, I'm sorry but I'm naïve to this 'ass' you speak of."

The men looked around at each other in surprise then burst into howls of laughter. Sanjay's polite smile easily fell into a confused scowl. But his beloved bride was behind him eavesdropping on their conversation. She wrapped her arms around his neck protectively.

"Don't laugh at my adorable baby like that! He's new to this kind of smut talk!"

"Ah, Rachel, it's getting unbelievably cold tonight. Would you like to go home?"

"Sure, half of the girls fell asleep already; no point of me staying there!"

Sanjay stood and wrapped his tux coat around her shoulders. She sat in his seat as the crowd finished their last conversations and got ready to go home. Emma, Dunhill, and Hana rushed them off to the farmhouse and let them take care of the tables and chairs. Rachel was in Sanjay's arms bridal style and his tuxedo coat, which was too big for her slim form, was buttoned over her dress. The door was unlocked so the groom could open it with ease. As soon as they stepped inside, their shivering ceased.

"Wow, our friends really made this special huh?"

Sanjay set his wife down on her two feet.

"Yes, they really put a lot of thought into this. It makes me want to go back and thank them some more."

The house was lit with candles which made the light dim. Rose petals lead from the front door to the bed and cut off in different directions mid-way. One trail led to the bathroom and the other led to the kitchen where fine pastries were displayed on the counter. Rachel inhaled deeply to smell a sweet scent. It seemed familiar but it was too faint for her to realize it at that time. It might have been her perfume that the girls sprayed around the house. They really knew how to set the mood.

"Hm, well, I want to take a bath, don't you?"

"Are you sure that you want to get out of your dress so quickly?"

"The rose petals say that I can; I guess it's alright for me to disrobe for the night. Can you help me with my dress? The lacings are a bit difficult…"

Rachel set her veil on the table and offered her back to her husband. Sanjay wrapped his arms around her to unbutton his tux coat and slid it off her arms. Her small back was exposed and her tiny waist seemed so inviting of touch. Sanjay was nervous to even touch her or the dress. He had to take his time to not mess anything up. He untied the bow then untied each lace one by one and noticed that the dress was begging to slip off. Rachel held the front of the dress close so her breasts wouldn't be exposed.

When the string was completely undone, Rachel turned around with her girls covered by her dress and arm.

"Would you like to join me for a bath?"

"I want you to be comfortable first…"

"I'm more comfortable if I wasn't holding up this heavy dress. Mind if I let it go?"

Rachel walked over to the bathroom, her heels clacking against the red floor. When she opened the door, she let go off her dress, stepped out of it and closed the door. Sanjay saw nothing of her slim form; he was too shy to look. This was his wife and now they could do more with each other, other than kissing and soft caresses. He looked over to the kitchen and saw the platter of food that was left behind. There were chocolate covered strawberries, chocolate covered pineapples, cheese cake and small chocolates.

Sanjay noticed the note that was left on the plate. It read: "Enjoy your bath time with these sweets! –Felicity"

On another plate, there was the dinner course of the evening: mashed potatoes, herb soup, grilled fish, egg custard, and arancini. The note left on the plate said: "Best wishes to the bride and groom! Celebrate happily – Clemet"

Sanjay noted that he would have to thank them heavily later but for now, his wife was waiting for his attendance in the bathroom. He picked up the platter of sweets and knocked on the door.

"Come in sweetheart, don't be shy."

Sanjay carefully moved Rachel's dress from the doorway and smiled.

"I see that you're enjoying your bath."

"Technically, it's supposed to be our bath. How long are you going to keep me waiting Mr. Aadesh?"

"Not long love. I'll be outside waiting."

"No Sanjay! I want you in the tub with me! Come on! I won't peek! I promise."

Rachel held out her pinky finger with a pout. Her husband smiled and handed her the tray.

"Please, keep your promise," Sanjay hooked his pinky finger around hers. She turned around with the tray covering her cleavage and bubbles covering the rest of her breasts. Sanjay slid out of his clothing and neatly folded them on the toilet lid. He also grabbed clean towels from the closet and put them close beside the tub. With one foot already in, the water seemed like a comfortable temperature to sink his body into. Rachel felt the water slosh around her body and the nearly dissolved bath salts scraped against her legs.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Um, I knew this wouldn't work…"

Rachel opened her eyes to look at her husband. "Ha!" she laughed dryly, "Ha!" She laughed so hard that only rasps of air came from her lungs. Her face grew red and tears formed in her eyes. Sanjay was sitting awkwardly in the tub. He had long legs so if he stretched them out he would be invading Rachel's space. He didn't want to do that so he tucked in his legs which caused his face to be behind his knees.

"What? What happened?"

"Sanjay, baby, you can put your legs down you know. I won't rip them off of your body."

She started to feel Sanjay's legs slowly brush against the outside of hers. Now she could see his beautiful face more clearly. The tip of his braid was covered in bubbles and his bangs' curl was slowly becoming damp because of the steam.

"There you go. Now, isn't that more comfortable?"

"You know, that plate floats."

"Really?"

Sure enough, when she let it go, it sat afloat on the water.

"Well isn't that convenient?"

"It is."

Rachel sighed. Sanjay was being so difficult. He was so shy and awkward that it was adorable but sometimes Rachel didn't want him to be adorable. She wanted him to have desires and manly instincts. She was hoping that when they came home, Sanjay would quickly peel her out of her dress and lay her down on the bed with his hands intertwined in her hair. But if he did, that would've meant that she married a different man. He was a virgin to everything that involved love.

"Is it too hot? I don't want you to faint."

"I'm fine, is it too hot for you?"

"I'm fine love."

"Do you want some wine? There's some on this tray. I poured you a glass."

"Thank you but no thank you."

"Sanjay, wine helps the nervousness. Just relax." Rachel took a sip from her glass. "It's sweet, I promise."

"Can we share a glass?"

"Sure, want some now?"

"I'll try some a bit later."

"Did you like the wedding ceremony? Did you have fun?"

"Yes, the colors worked well with each other and the guests were happy."

"What did you think when you saw me walk down the aisle?"

Sanjay paused. She looked beautiful; more beautiful than the Harvest Goddess herself. He beamed as the flashback occurred to him.

"You were gorgeous. Master Amir and I have traveled the world and seen some of the most beautiful sights but you, love, are by far the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. I'm happy that I could marry such a beautiful person like you."

Rachel smiled and scooted closer to her husband. She sat in his lap with her arms around his neck.

"Sanjay, you are the best husband anyone could ever ask for."

Their kiss was passionate and slow. Rachel wanted to burst from her skin and start the night's activities but she had to be considerate of her little darling. As they kissed, she still felt his rather inexperienced tongue slide against hers and his soft hands ran shakily up her body. When they broke the kiss, they smiled at each other happily and wrapped themselves in each other's arms. Rachel now had her back on Sanjay's chest.

The plate floated closer.

"Here love, why don't you eat a strawberry? Do you not like them?"

"I do."

Sanjay place a strawberry at her lips.

"They're juicy! I swear I make the best fruit in town…"

"You do. I don't believe I'm worthy of such a successful woman."

"Heh, you are. Believe me. I'm no golden egg."

Sanjay smiled and kissed her crown. "I love you," he whispered softly. He wrapped his arms tighter around his wife's shoulders. She kissed his arm and chuckled.

"I know," she said.

They got out of the tub but with both of their backs facing each other. Sanjay wrapped a towel around him and handed Rachel one as well. And of course she had to peak. Before the towel went around the man's waist, she caught a glimpse of his backside. It was firm and had the cutest little dimples that pierced the sides of his cheeks. Her eyes followed up higher to his slim but muscled back and how it deliciously curved when he stretched. She tucked in the towel around her breasts and stepped out of the tub. Sanjay drained the water and took the plate back in the kitchen.

They found their nightwear and quickly put it on before eating their dinner. Rachel hung up the wedding clothes while Sanjay set the plates.

"You know, when I first saw you, I wanted to run. I felt embarrassed…"

"Of me? Did you not like something that I've done?"

"You were perfect but I just felt so…bad. I didn't want to think that you would be unhappy with me. I felt like if I ran away, that I would've saved your life. But I thought about it some more and said, 'If this man has been with you this long, he would be sorry for himself.' So that's why I kept walking."

Sanjay sighed. "When you say things like that, it makes my heart ache."

"I know," she said.

"So if you know it, then why do you say it? There's no need for both of us to be miserable now."

"I know," she repeated, "I just wanted you to know that. You're such a great man and you know how to treat a lady. I guess I didn't want you to be tied down because I wanted all of the women to experience such _gentleman behavior_." Rachel smiled at her mock British accent. It was really good.

Sanjay sadly smiled and waited for Rachel to sit at her sit so he could scoot her in.

"Ooh I know this food is delicious! Try it!"

Sanjay sat down and took a bite of his grilled fish. He would really have to thank Clemet.

"It is delicious. I might have to learn his recipe."

"Oh yeah, by the way, how do you want us to spend time together? With the farm and work, I don't think I'll be able to be much of a 'wife' to you. I can't cook as often, and I can't clean every day, so what do you want to do?"

"I will take care of the house work. I'm pretty good at cleaning. I used to work in a palace so I have every experience of cleaning. I can also cook. I don't mind making a meal; I always had to cook for Master Amir. Let's make breakfast from 7 to 9, lunch from 12 to 2, and dinner from 7 to 9. Does that sound okay to you love?"

"Yes it does. Now, what about dates? Just because we're married doesn't mean that we don't have to see each other anymore."

Sanjay hummed in thought while Rachel chewed her food thoughtfully. They both wanted their newly wedded bliss to last throughout their lives so of course they needed to spend quality time with each other.

"How about this, and please dismiss it if it's asking too much of you, you stay inside on rainy days after you've taken care of you animals and crops. As soon as you step foot in the house, you have to stay."

Rachel hummed. "That just might work. Great idea baby!"

They ate the rest of their dinner with jokes and laughs. As soon as Rachel felt tired, Sanjay washed the dishes and prepared his wife for bed. They slipped under the covers and cozied up next to each other and kissed the other good night.

'_I know he wasn't prepared for it tonight, but I'll get him sooner or later,_' Rachel thought as she closed her eyes. Her head lay on her husband's chest as she went fast asleep.

* * *

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	2. Wannabe Honeymoon

Exploring

Chapter 2

* * *

Sanjay woke up first. It was dark outside and the surroundings were groggily becoming familiar. His wife lay on his chest peacefully sleeping. A soft sound rang in his ears; he listened closely for a while until the noise became apparent. It was raining outside which meant that this was the first day that the marriage rules would be enforced. Sanjay held his wife closer and smiled.

Rachel sleepily reached over to the night stand and held down the snooze button on the clock. It just turned 6 AM when she did.

"Good morning love."

"Mm, good morning honey."

"It's raining today."

"Did you do it on purpose?"

"No, I knew of no such thing."

"I don't wanna go outside," Rachel whined, "It's too early…"

"Love, if you feel tired, please get extra rest. I know last night was a long night for you."

"Why did I have to get so many damn alpacas? I thought they were so cute and now they're just stalking demons."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't wanna go in that barn, Sanjay. They're creepy."

Sanjay was confused. He wishes he could help her but the only thing he could do was apologize. "Ah, I'm sorry love…"

"Don't be, it's my fault for buying four of them…"

Rachel sighed and got up. She pulled on her clothes lazily and went out the door despite Sanjay's pleads for her to rest. She left her back pack outside for it to dry out from the milk spill that happened two days ago but it was wet again because of the rain. She fished out the fertilizer and got started with her yams, eggplants, and green peppers. In total, she had ten plots of land for crops on her farm. There were four plots on the west side, and six on the main land. Of course she had terrace fields but they weren't so important. Those fields grew mostly herbs and flowers but she wasn't concerned with sprinkling fertilizer on those.

Last month in the Summer, she had a total of 15 plots of land to grow crops PLUS the terrace fields. Most of her profit was from watermelons, pumpkins, tomatoes, and corn. She planted onions but they weren't worth much. Every morning she would go out there and water all of her crops, and use fertilizer on everything. Then, she went back out at night and watered them AGAIN! She said that she would never hear a lecture from Klaus again because those days are over.

Sanjay worked diligently in the kitchen. He chopped up carrots from his wife's last harvest, peppers, and corn. Then he made rice and all of the other side dishes. Once the pilaf was done, he set the table. It was 8 o'clock by then.

In the barn, Rachel wasn't working so diligently.

"No stop coming to me! You just touched me five seconds ago! Ack!"

The two brown and white alpacas still had merry expressions on their faces.

"Oh, I knew I should've upgraded this to the speedy brush!"

The alpacas started to close in on her as she quickly brushed the Suffolk sheep that was on the brink of panic.

"You look nice and healthy today Choco! I have to go now! Bye!"

"Baaa!"

That wasn't the lasts of her work. She had six cows, ten chickens, a dog, and a cat. She looked at her watch. It was already 8:50.

"Ooh fooey!"

In the meantime, Sanjay sat at the table with his chin in his palm and his finger worriedly tapping the table. He was now clothed in his one of many culturally interesting outfits and his hair was neatly re-braided. He watched the clock tick away. 8:59.

She milked her last cow and quickly gave it a treat. The bottles of milk were extremely heavy against her back and the climb over the fence was tiresome and took a long process. As soon as Rachel lifted her leg over the fence, she realized: "I forgot to give all of them fodder! Son of a retarded dog!"

Going back to all the places she visited (the sheep barn was one she dared to go back into), Rachel fed them fodder and chicken feed. Her bag was heavy with produce and goods so she had to decide what to ship and what to keep. After hard decision making, Rachel went home.

"Babe, I'm back!"

Sanjay was on the bed reading a book.

"Welcome back."

"I am so sorry that I missed breakfast today. I can't keep promises…"

Rachel kicked off her boots and started to get ready for a shower.

"Don't worry about it love. The work on the farm seems long but it's worthwhile."

"I'm just going to take a quick shower because I smell like barn. I'll be out in a minute."

The husband nodded and resumed reading his book. It grew chilly in the house so he covered himself up with the sheets. He smiled when he heard his wife singing in the shower and even though it was rude to, he chuckled when she attempted a high note. The book was running out of pages for the man to read and the man was becoming impatient. He was also disappointed. It may seem rude to be inconsiderate of his wife's schedule but suppose he felt abandoned. The morning was the best time to snuggle up to your beloved but he didn't get to do that this morning.

Steam rose from the bathroom as Rachel stepped out in her pajamas.

"Was breakfast good?"

"It would've been better if you were with me."

"I'm sorry my baby Sanjay," Rachel climbed under the covers. "It's the alpacas! I swear!"

"Don't worry about it love. We still have lunch to make."

The sweet smile reassured Rachel that everything was fine. She slung her arm over his waist.

"You know, our roles are kind of reversed. Usually it's the woman doing the cooking and cleaning but in our situation, you are. It's almost like you're my wife and I'm your husband. Can I call you wifey?"

Sanjay chuckled. "If it pleases you, I suppose I can allow you to do so."

"Are you gonna call me hubby or something too?"

"If it pleases you; I only ask that these pet names are home use only."

"Which would you prefer then? Wifey or my Sanjay baby?"

"Where are you getting these names from?"

"From the first time we met…"

"Hm, interesting. Did you know that we were going to marry from the first time we met?"

"I knew we had to. I would've forced you to."

"Really? You would force someone to marry you? And just how would that happen?"

"Tell them that I'll slap them in the face with real fertilizer if they don't."

A bell like chuckle came from Sanjay. When he couldn't stop laughing, he buried his face within the book. "I'm glad I fell in love with you first."

"Mm-hm 'cause you're my sweet baby Sanjay." Rachel mumbled into Sanjay's hip.

"What do you want to do now? We have the whole day. It's only 10."

"I don't know. We can just stay here if you'd like."

Sanjay read more of his book and blushed. "Oh dear…"

"What? What's wrong?"

The husband shifted his legs around under the covers and read the text with blurry sight.

"Sanjay, what's wrong?" Rachel sat up higher on the pillows to read over her husband's shoulder.

Sanjay quickly closed the book with a flushed face. "U-Uh nothing! The book just had some profanity in it…"

Their eyes met. One had the face of a scared kitten and the other had the smirk of Allen.

"Sanjay, hand me the book."

"I believe I lost the page…"

Rachel swatted his arm. "You didn't lose the page! You dog-eared it!"

Indeed, he did. Rachel snatched it from his hands and turned to the bookmark. Scanning for something dirty, she turned her back to her husband trying to read the pages out loud.

"Blake lifted up her skirt and ran his hands up her firm hind. She moaned into the kiss as she fisted his shirt. Blake lifted her so that her ankles were now wrapped around his waist and her heat was emitting through her panties. He laid her on the bed and removed her bra. Her breasts were now bare but covered once again by Blake's warm mouth. She mewled in response…"

Rachel ran around the house as she was being chased by her red faced husband. He tripped over things like the chair legs, edges of the counter, and his own two feet.

"'Ah yes, Blake, you don't know how long I wanted you.' Carla moaned when Blake kissed her lips, the ones between her hips, and started making out with them using tongue."

"Rachel please! I beg of you! Please don't read any more of that book!" Sanjay bent over with his hands on his knees slightly out of breath.

Rachel giggled as she skipped down to the last sentence. "And with that, she released."

Sanjay's face was red, redder than Neil's coat. His eyes seemed misty with anger and embarrassment.

"I told you to stop reading that book! I don't find it funny that you do not listen to my pleads!"

"Sanjay, baby, calm down! I don't care if you read this!"

"It's not mine!"

"Don't play that trick on me. You're the only person who reads in this town." Rachel rolled her eyes and flopped back on the bed. "I don't mind this book at all."

"Give it to me!" Sanjay marched over and snatched the book from his wife's hands. He sighed patiently after he shoved it in the nightstand drawer. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to raise my voice. Please excuse me and allow me to cool off."

Rachel nodded slightly and watched as her husband went in the bathroom. She waited and heard water running every once in a while. He must've gotten thirsty. After all, he has been in there for 15 minutes.

But only Sanjay knew that the water was for.

"Why won't you go away?" Sanjay harshly whispered to himself. He would feel the heat rise to his face with every pulse of his member which is why he kept splashing cold water on his face. The bulge was obvious. The white pants outlined it perfectly. He gasped when there was a knock on the door.

"Sanjay, I'm sorry… I took it too far. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I wasn't mocking you or anything; I was just having a bit of fun… please come out some time today so we can make our lunch."

"Go away!" He whispered harshly to himself again.

"What?" Rachel was on the other side of the door fairly shocked and confused.

"Um, I accept your apology love but I'm still not ready!"

"Sanjay, you've been in there for about 20 minutes! Come out or I'm coming in."

The husband blocked the door with his back. He leaned over to the sink to splash water on his face one last time and prayed that the problem would just go away. He inhaled sharply and turned the knob.

"Are you okay? You've been in here forever…"

She took his hand and led him back to the bed. Her arm was slung over his waist again but he didn't touch her back. It was too bothersome…

"Love, that book…"

"I already apologized. You accepted it remember?"

"I know but… that book… bothers me now."

"What are you talking about?"

Sanjay swallowed. "When you read that page…it made me feel… odd."

"Sanjay, you beating around the bush is getting annoying."

Sanjay placed his hand on his wife's and moved it lower to his hip. Her arm felt the tip of something…hard. Rachel sat up.

"What's wrong with you?"

"When you read those pages, I got flustered and the images replayed in my mind and…" Sanjay cleared his throat. "And I replaced Carla and Blake with…us…so for the past 20 minutes, I was trying to make the thoughts go away but…"

Rachel pulled down the covers to find a large shape bulging from her husband's pants. There was a small dot of clear fluid that made the white pants translucent.

"Sanjay… do you really want this to go away?" Rachel bit her lip and gently kneaded his thigh.

Blinks rapidly attacked the man's eyes as the heat rose to his face. "If you don't mind, I see no other way of its disappearance…"

Doing the (probably only) wifely duty she could, she slowly removed her husband's pants and underwear. She smiled. He was a good fair size; not too big, not too small. It was big enough to satisfy her insides but small enough to receive great quality oral sex. A tiny bubble of fluid formed at the head as Rachel took him in her hand. She started off slow with strokes of her palm. The organ was then fully erect and the fluid seeped more fluently from the head. She wrapped her lips around it tasting the saltiness.

Sanjay jolted at the warmth of the wet cavern. The muscle that massaged him went in slow circles around his hardness. He hummed and gasped with every suck and moaned when he felt the wetness travel lower and lower. His hands found their way through soft blonde hair and proceeded to gently push down, making Rachel go all the way down on his length. Her nose was often tickled by the curly silver hair, something she was so turned on by. It wasn't out-of-control hair but it was still existent. The smell of him was that of soap and now a light hint of mint since her mouth was around him completely.

She released the length to breathe for air. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," Sanjay breathed.

"Do you want me to keep going with this or is there something new you want to do?" She stroked him lightly which caused him to breathe heavily now.

"Stop please… I want to go all the way with this. I don't want to be selfish. My wife needs to be pleasured too…"

Rachel smiled as she sat up. Their kiss was tender yet bold. She felt the heat from her husband's cheeks and smiled. They changed positions with one roll and when Sanjay realized that he was now the one in control, he felt hot desire boil in his chest. The first to go was her shirt. The round breasts fit beautifully in his hand and the soft nipples became erect at the attention of Sanjay's tongue. He buried his face between them and kissed the soft skin all while still massaging the breasts. His wife arched her back and softly moaned. Her legs spread further apart to allow a set of hips to fit perfectly between them.

Sanjay removed his own shirt and threw it down with the other. He kissed lower and lower to the small deep button. His tongue swirled around inside, making Rachel shiver and shift her hips for the pleasure to keep moving south. There was no hair there which made him flush. He liked his women to have a bit of coverage down there; not too much but just a nice clean layer of hair. He kissed the bare skin cautiously. He didn't know to please a woman this way.

Rachel moaned impatiently. "Oh, Sanjay, please don't tease me like that."

"I'm sorry love, it is not my intentions to do so but… I don't think I know how to please the woman parts…"

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that you're such of an _astounding_ virgin. Just remember the book…"

"The book…?"

"Yes baby. What did Blake do to Carla in the book?"

Sanjay looked down again but this time, there was more wetness than ever. It was seeping from the drenched folds in glorious pearls. The erect nub that stood from between the lips was pulsing rhythmically and it seemed as if it was dying to be touched. Sanjay gently parted the lips wide and curiously ran his tongue from the perineum to the tip of the nub. He noted that his wife moaned fiercely and ground her hips to further increase the pleasure. He wondered if that was the correct response so, he covered her wetness with his whole mouth and gently sucked there.

Sanjay's head was held down by a moaning Rachel with was pleasantly enjoying her turn. Sanjay's inexperienced tongue prodded and licked her everywhere. The clumsiness made her become more aroused. She untied his braid and twisted her fingers in his locks gently tugging them when her hips rolled. Sanjay dug his tongue inside of her which made her wetter than ever. He took his index finger and went in slowly. He moaned at how the tight heat wrapped around the digit so swiftly and how accepting it was. The finger curled and prodded around the tight wet insides.

"Does this please you love?"

"Yes, it feels amazing… please I need you."

Sanjay wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and positioned himself at his wife's entrance. The head of his hardness gently pushed in, eager to feel the tight warmth. Rachel moaned as he slid in with ease.

"Love, words cannot express how wonderful this feels. You feel beyond amazing."

Sanjay leaned down so his body was atop of hers and he started to gently pump in and out. Their nude chests created lovely friction and their tongues were wrapped up in each other's moans. Sanjay moaned with every thrust as his wife cried out his name many times after multiple climaxes. The wetness below their torsos was the ultimate lubricant causing Sanjay to move faster and harder with ease.

"Oh, oh! Sanjay! I think I'm getting closer!"

"I as well," he panted, "Tell me when you want to…"

With a few more thrusts, the both of them were moaning each other's name in pure euphoria. Even though it was only a few minutes, Rachel felt like their love making lasted for hours on end by the way they panted and sighed. Sanjay trembled and shook as his release raked his spine. He collapsed on Rachel with pink cheeks and a small smile.

"You felt amazing. I am so happy that my first experience was with the one I love."

Rachel gently smoothed his hair and sighed. "You made a big mess." She pouted.

Sanjay sat up on his knees once he recovered and looked between his wife's legs. His release was indeed seeping out in large pearl-like drops. He blushed brightly and apologized profusely feeling so ever embarrassed. Rachel sighed in bliss at her husband.

'_Oh Sanjay.'_

* * *

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	3. That's an Order

Exploring

Chapter 3

* * *

Rachel sighed again as she came down from her high once again. Ever since their first sexual relation, Sanjay has become more and more…tentative than he was the first time. He became more cautious of things that didn't even matter to the blonde like, "Which body wash should I use?" or, "Should I cut my hair so it wouldn't get in the way?" or, "Do you like it when I moan?" Rachel was becoming a wreck by the way Sanjay worried her so much about his body and shampoo.

Sanjay rose from under the covers and wrapped his arm around his wife's torso. She kissed his lips and he blushed at why she would ever do that.

"Why do you like going down there so much? There's nothing to see."

"I like to pleasure my wife."

"You know there are other ways to do that…" Rachel mentioned quietly.

"I realize that we don't have as much time to go all the way so I try to give you pleasure briefly."

Sanjay frowned then added, "Why, do you not like it?"

"I love it but…" Rachel trailed off and patted his arm that was across her body. "I need more of…_you!_"

Sanjay sat up quickly. "You're unhappy."

"No, no, I'm not unhappy! I'm just—"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Sanjay, you're not listening—"

"If that was what you wanted then why didn't you tell me?"

Before Rachel could even respond, Sanjay was on top of her delivering a passionate kiss. His cheeks heated.

"You know you can always just take what you want. I'll understand your desire…"

Rachel rolled on top of him and angled her hips over his hardening flesh.

"Silly boy, hasn't anyone ever told you that it was rude to molest your spouse?"

They had intercourse once again and this time, Rachel was truly satisfied. Her husband lay on the side of her, panting in a sobering high.

"Sanjay, the sex is great so…" She kissed his cheek. "Don't change it. Please."

After they were done with their morning arousal, it was time to start the daily farm activities. The time was now 7:05 AM; their getup was right at 6. Rachel ate her breakfast and thanked Sanjay for the lovely meal then headed out to her duties. Yuri was on the farm just casually walking around and smelling various flowers that were ready for harvest.

"Well hello Yuri."

"Hello…"

"Have you made any new designs yet? I'm thinking about buying a few more." Rachel dug in her mailbox to check the newspaper.

"No, I'm pretty lost for what else to make. I can't make anything better than your dress."

"Why thank you for making it in the first place! I'm sure you can do some more though."

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while…"

"Huh? Oh, I've been fine." Rachel blushed faintly at the news article. Yuri walked over and snatched it from her hands and started reading. She smirked.

Sanjay stepped out from the house in his normal every day wear and greeted Yuri with a smile. "Hello Yuri. Please forgive me if seemed rude to not thank you for the wedding right away. You made my wife look gorgeous and for that, I thank you."

"Thank you for giving me some dirt."

Sanjay blinked confusedly. Rachel slammed her hand against her face and groaned. Yuri handed Sanjay the newspaper with a smirk. He read it and immediately dropped it on the ground. There it was in easy to read print:

**CONGRADULATIONS TO SANJAY AND RACHEL! MAY YOU HAVE MANY STEAMY HONEYMOONS AND MORE THAN TONS OF KIDS! **

_**You know, if you buy shell fish, it really increases the sexual desire? So don't be a clam! Go fishing and have fun with the pearls!**_

"I hate Tina." Rachel sulked. "Oh well, I hope we do too."

Yuri's smirk fell when her friend's embarrassed reaction faded away. Sanjay picked up the paper and placed it back in the box for later. He kissed Rachel on her cheek.

"I'll be back for lunch love. Master Amir just needed a few things. I'll see if I can pick up some ingredients too." He waved bye to Yuri and walked off the farm. Yuri whipped out her phone and immediately called for a get together. She shoved Rachel back in her house and threw her in a chair.

"What the hell Yuri? I need to clean the damn clingy alpacas before they rape my door!"

"I have to do this."

"Why?"

"The girls told me to."

As if on cue, there was pounding at her door.

"Damn it Yuri! I told you the alpacas were coming!" Rachel brushed past her friend to answer the door. "Damn it Alpaca, if that's you—"

"Tell us everything!"

Michelle, Iroha, Tina, and Felicity were all at her door trying to come in the house all at once. Rachel stared in shock.

"Tell you what?!"

"Isn't he a virgin? Did you have sex yet?" Michelle sat at the table and made herself comfortable. The others stood around it in anticipation.

"Get out of my house."

"Not until you tell us what happened for the past two days. We haven't seen you and neither has anyone else."

Rachel sighed. "Yes we did have sex already…"

"Was it good?" Felicity clapped her hands together happily.

"Why do you care?" Seeing that she couldn't hold back her giddiness, Rachel admitted. "Yes! And it was great!"

"What did you do?" Iroha asked.

"Well, when we came home, we just got in the tub and kissed a bit. We ate strawberries too; thank you Felicity for the food by the way."

"No problem!"

"Then we made a married schedule and…yeah!"

"What about the sex though?" Tina asked excitedly.

Rachel wasn't comfortable telling her friends about her sex life. Well, she was but she didn't feel too confident because of what Sanjay might say. He comes from a culture where sex isn't supposed to be given out like chocolate during Halloween. She would tell them everything but there was another person involved who might not want any of that information to be spread around town. Rachel sucked in a deep breath.

"Okay, so here's what happened."

* * *

Sanjay followed his master around the mansion taking notes of all the duties they would have to fulfill within the next week. They were simple things that didn't require much thought. The automatic four was at the top of the list: laundry, groceries, cleaning, and family. Sanjay would do the laundry, buy groceries, clean the mansion, and call Amir's family for any information around the country.

"By the way Sanjay, how is your wife?"

"She's fine. Surprisingly, still happy."

"That's a surprise?"

"Something close to it. When we were dating, she seemed so tense. Now she's like a new woman!"

"Yes, when you first get married, those are the things that can change. Tell her I said hello."

"I will."

"By the way, sorry if I'm intruding but have you…had a proper honeymoon?"

Sanjay scribbled something down again before her forgot and then directed his attention back to Amir. "I'm sorry?"

"Have you had a proper honeymoon? You've just been cooped up in that small farm house for days. Don't you think you should take her someplace nice, hm?"

"Well Master we're—"

"Write down: an experienced farmer. It's Fall now and you know that's the time I usually go back to the homeland. Why don't you come along and bring your wife. There's only a week left of flights you know."

"Master, you really don't have to do such things for us…"

"Write it down Sanjay. That's an order." Amir turned on his heels then went out of the mansion for his appointed arrival at the Tea House. A single lock of hair fell in front of Sanjay's eyes as he wrote the order quickly. He wore a smile as he tucked the lock back behind his ear and started the laundry.

* * *

"Stupid alpacas…" Rachel grumbled as she brushed Choco who was on the brink of stressing out completely. The alpacas nudged her arm making the brush go this way and that. Choco yelped impatiently and tried to move away.

"Go away Alpaca! Make some friends!"

She had to take care of her animals late in the day when they were in their respected barns because of her nosy friends. She told Sanjay that he would have to eat someplace else if he didn't want to eat with the girls. They often saw each other around town and gave each other a quick wave or kiss on the cheek. Rachel was busy gathering herbs and things for the herb pasta that night.

"Hey Rachel, I haven't seen you in forever!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned toward the red head. "What do you need Allen?"

"I just can't say hello?"

"No."

"Well, I was just going to ask how your honeymoon was."

"It was great actually. I had a nice romantic evening and the food was amazing." She reached down to pick up a chestnut. "Sanjay and I are very grateful for our wedding. The town was such a blessing…"

"Sex, I meant how was your sex?"

Rachel frowned in disgust and spun on her heel to face the man. "What?"

"Sanjay said he was a virgin so he couldn't have been that great. Don't you want something amazing? Perhaps, me?"

"Really Allen?"

"I'm just saying. Most girls I've been with beg me for more. I'll make sure I please a woman before pleasing myself. There's just something about her climaxing first just gets me so aroused…"

Rachel cocked her head and gave him a stern eye. "There are a lot of things wrong with that sentence. First of all, its most men you've been with beg you for more. Second, you don't know how to please a woman. And lastly, I will never climax with you. I'm married you idiot."

Allen shrugged. "He's a virgin. You know that sex wasn't good."

"You know what Allen? I love that he was a virgin. That means that I am his standard and he has nothing to compare me to. I was the one who made him happy first and it felt amazing. He doesn't know anyone else who can do that for him; I'm the one and only. The same goes for me. Now move you bloody stick."

Rachel marched from the mountains and back home. He emptied her bag on the kitchen table as Sanjay stored them away.

He looked worried. "Are you okay love? You look frustrated."

"I am, Sanjay. Fucking Allen…"

"What happened this time?"

Rachel was about to spill everything but decided against it.

"He was just being a douche like always. Anyway, I'm going to cook tonight so you can rest today."

"Thank you love but if it's an inconvenience, let me handle tonight."

"No, I want to let my baby know I can cook…"

Rachel took a shower while Sanjay prepared his speech for the honeymoon. She came out in only a towel with her hair pinned up in a ponytail to put her pajamas on. First, the black lace underwear then shorts that barely went past her hind. Sanjay stared in awe at how taut and firm her body looked. She had somewhat thick thighs and legs from all of the walking and running around she does and how many times she has to bend down. Then he arms were strong from using her tools and lifting feed. Her hips are perfectly capable of bearing children, many children. The breasts under her shirt were plump and round and her hind was the same.

Something twitched beneath his clothing.

"Darling, just let me cook while you rest…"

"No Sanjay, just sit there and braid your hair or something." Rachel was distracted because of the sloppy handwriting on the recipe. "I'll be done in no time."

When they finally did sit down and eat, Sanjay expressed his gratitude greatly.

"Oh my, darling, this is the best cooking I've ever tasted. The herbs are superb and the rice is cooked perfectly. Oh, I just love this dish!"

"Thank you baby. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"Ah, yes, well, I've hired a farmer to come take over the farm for a few weeks."

Her spoon clattered against the bowl. She put her forehead against her hands and sighed.

"Sanjay, I'm perfectly fine! I don't need extra sleep, I don't need to stay at home, I don't need bed rest, and I'm not pregnant so why the hell would you do that?! Have we ever agreed on this?! Do you like taking action on _my_ business without _my_ say so?"

"Dear, please, listen to me. We're newlyweds and we didn't have a proper honeymoon. I wanted to take you someplace special that weren't one of the flights at the travel agency. You know that Master Amir leaves in the Fall to visit the homeland for business and family. Well, he insisted on us having our honeymoon there. He paid for the farmer and he's paying for our flights. I tried to reject the proposal but it was an order."

Rachel ran her palms against her face.

"I'm sorry love. You were right; I should've spoken to you first about it. I wasn't being considerate. Please, forgive me."

"Sanjay, I just… I never met your family before. I don't know what they would do if they found out that you got married to me."

"To you or to someone like you?"

"Both."

"Don't worry about that. My mother just wants me to be with a wife and to see that we are both happy." Sanjay flashed his dazzling smile at his wife and continued to eat his dinner.

Rachel returned the smile. "So when are we packing?"

* * *

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	4. Meet the In-Laws I

Exploring

Chapter 4

* * *

The next day, Rachel met the nice farmer, Henry, and went over all of the activities and wrote him a schedule. They packed the night before so all they had to do was board the plane with Amir. Charles flew Amir's personal plane to his homeland. On the way there, Amir and Sanjay explained some things to her.

"In our country, we say blessings before we eat and we take off our shoes at the door. We bow for respect and we must always address people in the palace as Master. I know that may be a blow to your pride Rachel, but it's viewed as disrespectful if you don't."

Rachel nodded already regretting the trip.

"And even though we are married, we cannot sleep in the same room. I have to share rooms with Master Amir."

"But Sanjay! The whole point of us coming here was to be together!" Rachel whined and pouted with her arms crossed.

"Don't worry love; we can still see each other."

"The first trip is to the palace because Sanjay and I need to take care of some business. Then we'll stop by Sanjay's childhood home."

Sanjay smiled. "Yes Master."

* * *

"Ugh! It's so hot here!"

"Come on love, the quicker to the palace, the quicker you'll be cool."

The trio loaded off of the plane and got into the car to the palace. It was a long drive so Rachel fell asleep against Amir's shoulder. Sanjay didn't show it but it slightly bothered him that his wife was in that position. Amir didn't seem to be bothered at all so he didn't remove the head from his shoulder. Sanjay spoke up.

"Sir, if it bothers you, you can always move her head."

"She's tired and so am I. I won't make much of a fuss."

Rachel leaned more heavily on Amir as she wrapped her arms around his and let her backside nudge Sanjay's thigh.

"Mmm, Sanjay baby, at least take a shower with me… I need to at least remember what you look like underneath—"

Rachel lifted her head and opened her eyes from her sleep but her hand still roamed Amir's thigh. Sanjay quickly snatched her hand and body closer to him which completely erased the grogginess from her senses. She gasped at the sight of Amir's face and the face of the man holding her. Amir's lips were slightly open when he returned the shocking stare but then he looked out of the window to leave the blonde to her own self-destruction.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?!"

Sanjay held her tighter and sternly whispered in her ear. "Lean on me, the right person, next time."

Rachel wrapped her arms around her husband childishly with a pout. "I was unconscious…"

As they arrived, Rachel didn't get her shower with Sanjay as desired. Instead, other butlers and servants lead her to her grand room for the night. The palace from the outside was lit beautifully with blue and golden lights which made the reflection beyond gorgeous on the grand lake in front. When they drove around it, they were driving on the driveway that's leads to the front gates of the palace. It looked very much like an elongated Walt Disney logo but with much more detail and craft.

Inside was the center where golden chandeliers hung and wine red drapes were flowing over tall and slim windows. The floor looked like stained glass of opals and pearls and the past kings lined the wall with their golden frames nearly colliding together. The ceiling was embroidered with gold linings and murals of angels. But Rachel didn't get the chance to look at much. Before she was led to her room, Sanjay gave her a hug and a kiss good night then followed Amir into his quarters.

So now Rachel lay there on the overly sized bed looking up at the extremely crafted mural of gardens and skies. Her room was called "The Pearl". It seemed as if all of the rooms were named after some kind of gem or stone and had some kind of special feature of it. The seahorse sculpted in the center of the room, opposite of the bed, was dazzled in pearls. When the chandelier shone, the pearls would glitter. The sculpture was gray but the room was white which made Rachel afraid to lay her unclean body on the sheets.

"I will take care of you while you stay, Madam. My name is Lloyd Kudolf." He bowed and bid her a goodnight.

Rachel did the same. "Please, just call me Rachel. Good night Lloyd."

Early in the morning, sometime around four, Rachel snuck out in the middle of the night. She searched high and low for the kitchen because her tummy was making the rumbles only cookies could satisfy. She was clad in her short shorts and tank top with her hair pinned in a bun. Lloyd wasn't there and neither were any other butlers.

"Rachel, what are you doing out of bed love?"

She gasped and turned to find Sanjay in his pajama bottoms and t-shirt.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard someone creeping around. You know I'm a light sleeper."

"Right," Rachel looked around. "Where's your room?"

"Down here with the Master. The upstairs rooms are too much of a height for him. Personally, I prefer your room over his…"

"You aren't sleeping together are you?"

Sanjay nodded sheepishly. "But we're sleeping horizontally on the bed which gives us more room apart and since the bed is square, our legs don't hang off the side."

Rachel nodded slowly with her legs crossed. "Do I have to have a specific butler help me?"

Sanjay shook his head. "There are no rules against it…"

A few minutes later, food and snacks cluttered Rachel's bed, along with a moaning Sanjay.

"This is against the rules… we shouldn't be doing this!"

"You really expected me to go this whole week without seeing my best friend?" She tapped the flesh against her candy stained tongue. "You know you wouldn't resist either Sanjay."

"We can't do this in the palace. It is forbidden."

"Why?"

"This country is very secretive of intimate behavior…ah ha…"

"Amir doesn't wake up until 6: 30 in the morning. You'll be back before he does." Rachel stroked him now after tasting the few beads of his seed.

Sanjay bit his lip and whimpered repeatedly. His once braided hair was now in silver waves down his back and over his shoulders. He kissed his wife deeply as he pressed his hand behind her head; desperate for her tongue and cheeks. She now straddled his lap as she kissed him with her panties as the only barrier. She stopped stroking him seeing that he wasn't going to give anytime soon. She removed her lace panties and inserted him in her moist tightness.

They both moaned in a new kiss but neither one of them lasted as long as they wanted to. They climaxed together panting each other's name in each breath.

"Rachel, we're in so much trouble… what will I tell Master Amir? What will I tell the other butlers? I wonder if they're awake or listening to us right outside that door!"

"Sanjay, baby, look at me."

The blush cleared as he began to sober from his high.

"Do you want to stop?"

Rachel's round breasts were against his bare chest and the pearls of his seed started to tickle as they trickled down his length from lack of space inside of his wife. Sanjay took a deep breath and rolled Rachel onto her back.

* * *

During roll call of the butlers, Sanjay looked flustered and clumsy. He almost missed the call by a hair in his braid but he still made it on time for his master's awakening. He dressed Amir and told him the day's schedule. Amir nodded in agreement to all of the tasks then set out for breakfast.

Rachel came out from her room a bit later trying to keep her legs from shaking down the stairs. As she was being served breakfast, Sanjay would pass by her which made her press her legs together in a delightful memory of the early morning. Her husband was the cook of the delightful meal. It was only him, Amir, and Rachel there while the other butlers went to attend to their masters.

They said the blessing before eating their breakfast. Sanjay already ate at roll call so he stood beside Amir waiting for him to finish.

"So what are we doing today boys?"

Amir glanced up at her from his omelet. "We're going to see my family then going to see Sanjay's."

"Oh, that sounds fun! I've never seen your families before so I'm a bit apprehensive…"

"Don't be love—Madam, our families are kind people. As I said, my mother only wanted me to be happy."

There was the dazzling reassuring smile again that seemed to melt Rachel to pieces. She nodded then took a bite from her pancake.

"I can't wait."

She paused then asked another question. "Who are all of the other masters?"

"Those are my distant cousins. I know none of them personally but I do know that their fathers are in the top ten of the richest royalty."

"Who's the first?"

"Me." Amir sipped his herbal tea.

"Is Sanjay your cousin too?"

"No, we have no relations although I do think of him as family."

"Right…" Rachel drank her orange juice and ate a slice of her pancake.

After breakfast, they thanked Sanjay and got ready to meet Amir's family and sent Rachel to get dressed from her jeans and shirt. She was dressed in the clothes of the palace but wouldn't be for very long. Amir said that she couldn't look like a traveler in the palace but can when they traveled to Sanjay's home.

Her outfit was royal blue and hot pink. The blue was in the short sleeves and in the bottom of the dress while the hot pink covered her torso. Her pants were 100 percent silk and were combined with the colors of the dress. The scarf she wore around her arms and on her shoulders was hot pink and the hems were crystal with the blue. Her whole dress was full of beading and sequins and her hair was in a ponytail.

"You look stunning Madam." Sanjay bowed with a smile.

"Why thank you Sanjay."

Amir has two sisters and a mother and father. Their rooms were on the east wing of the palace. The walk was long but beautiful. Rachel snapped some pictures along the way but couldn't get very many because of the speed they walked. Sanjay walked slightly behind Amir and Rachel was more than two steps behind.

"Can you guys slow down? Sorry if I'm not six foot like the rest of you lunkers! I have short legs! Wait!" Rachel started to run but her scarf fell from her arms causing her to accidently trip. She sat up rubbing her bruised knee. "Ow…"

"That was quite a fall Madam. Are you alright?"

Sanjay and Amir turned back to the voice and a fallen Rachel.

She accepted the hand and pulled herself up. "Yeah, it's just that Thing One and Thing Two over there don't understand what slow down means…"

The man cocked his head. "Thing One? Thing Two?"

Rachel paused then sheepishly laughed. "I mean, Master Amir and Master Sanjay…"

"Ah, yes, my cousin is rather…thingy."

"Release her hand Aadi. That is a married woman."

The man dressed in similar clothing turned to Amir. "Of who?"

"Of my butler, Sanjay. Where's my father?"

"I haven't seen him since yesterday. Say, would you like some tea instead?"

"No, we just had breakfast. I need to greet my family before I can greet Sanjay's."

"Oh, don't tell me you still have that orphan man for a butler! And you allowed him to marry such a beautiful woman like her?"

Rachel gasped. "Hey! What are you trying to say?"

"You didn't know that your husband was an orphan child? He was unwanted by his family because he was believed to be cursed or something along the lines of that." Aadi waved his hand haughtily with a smirk.

Rachel was still in shock but upon seeing her husband's face fall, it made her blood boil and her face redden.

"HA! Sanjay! How can you be so cool? This idiot here is trying to shame you and you just stand there? Well, since my husband can't do much, I guess I'll have to do something." With rage in her bones, Rachel reeled back her fist and thrust it forward into the taller man's jaw. He stumbled back until he fell on his back and touched the beaten skin.

"She hit me! This ninny of a woman hit me!"

"Damn right I did! How can you just walk around with your nose well above your head? Did you think I was going to divorce him if I found out he was an orphan? I'm sorry you little shit, but I'm not one of those women who marry for money and status. I'm one of those women who marry for a _man_."

"Rachel! Please, apologize to Master Aadi!"

"Sanjay! How can you still call this man master? Have a backbone will you?"

"He knows his place!"

Rachel kicked the man on the ground. "Shut your ass up before your place will be forever on the floor!"

Sanjay grabbed his wife and carried her to the east wing kitchen to console her.

"You can't do things like that love…"

"I don't give a damn Sanjay! Fuck this royalty shit! Who the hell does he think he is for trying to disrespect you like that?! I showed him right for talking to you like that!"

"I'm used to it Rachel. It does nothing but make me hold my head higher. I get to be best friends with the richest man in the country, I work in a grand palace, and I have such a beautiful wife. What do I have to be ashamed of?"

"What do you mean you're used to it? Has that prick always said that to you? Hold on." Rachel was about to storm off in the man's direction but Sanjay grabbed her by her waist before she could leave.

"Please, love, say you're sorry."

"What if I don't?"

Sanjay sighed. "You will be removed from the palace."

Rachel crossed her arms. "Hmph."

Rachel sat outside of the palace gates waiting for Sanjay and Amir. The visit was taking longer because of the incident but she didn't mind. She was one of those people who didn't shun or try to break others. She stood up for what was right and didn't let any title or fancy clothes get in the way of doing that. Her pride in her family and herself was too grand for it to be mocked by pompous narcissists.

Hours later, Sanjay and Amir arrived with their bags in hand.

"I decided that we needed to leave. My butler was upmost disrespected and I care for him too much to take such words. We're going to the orphanage where Sanjay was raised then we will board the plane to your hometown."

Rachel ran up the Sanjay and hugged him around his small waist. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." She mumbled into his chest.

Sanjay place the bags down and returned the hug. "I accept your apology if that's what makes everything okay. It's nice to know that I have a wife who takes her pride in me."

This time in the car, Rachel made sure to snuggle up to her man. Sanjay pointed at some of the villages and told stories about them as they passed by the window.

"I do believe they have a grand bizarre here. But I don't think you'll need anything from it."

"Why not? I'm a farmer."

"It sells mostly cow dung and grass seeds."

Rachel nodded slowly. "Oh."

They arrived at the orphanage a few miles later. It was a grand building much like palace and it was very decorative at the front entrance. There was a playground to the side of the building where children played on swings and slides. Not sure what she was expecting, Rachel was extremely impressed.

"Master Amir made the plans to rebuild this orphanage. There was a lot of work to be done. He rebuilt all of the orphanages in this area and plans to do more. That's why we both have much respect for what you did in Echo village." Sanjay smiled lovingly at his wife and pecked her forehead.

They got out of the car and went to greet the director who was sitting on the front porch braiding a girl's hair much in the style of Sanjay's. The director's face lit up at the sight of the silver haired man.

"Sanjay! Sanjay! Oh my beautiful Sanjay!"

She was a curvy woman who wore clothes much like the clothes Rachel wore in the palace. Her hair was dark and her arms were decorated with lines of art and jewels. Her accent was somewhat thick but her English was well developed. She hugged Sanjay as she cried his name over and over into his chest.

"Oh my Sanjay, you turned out to be so strong and tall! You're such a handsome man!"

She shook the hand of Amir vigorously as she thanked him for the orphanage then she turned to Rachel who had her hands laced in front of her.

"Who is this woman?"

"Mother, this is my wife. Her name is Rachel."

The woman gasped and hugged Rachel tightly.

"Ah, I never thought that my baby Sanjay would ever get married! He was too engrossed in books and his spelling to ever look at the other girls in the orphanage!"

"Ma," Sanjay slightly whined. "My reading turned out to be for the better."

She waved her hands. "I know, I know, Sanjay. Come, come, come inside!"

They sat at a round table with cups of tea by their side. The director told Rachel a ton of stories about Sanjay as a child.

"I have many pictures of him! He was a very handsome young boy! All of the little girls gave him presents and flowers but he never became narcissist about it! He was such the gentleman…"

She stood to retrieve something from a shelf.

"I have every photo album of every child just in case someone wants to adopt them and see parts of their childhood."

"Sanjay, you never told me you were an orphan…"

Sanjay inhaled softly. "Yes, I left that information out of our relationship. Please forgive me. I was so focused on us in the present to even take a glance at my past to tell you about me. Please forgive me."

"It's fine, I just wished I knew…"

"This is him as a baby. He was left here with a note in his basket. The note said that he was a lame baby who wouldn't stop crying. That's only because he had a diaper rash that went uncured for a long period of time. I cleaned him and he became better but his parents never left their contact information. I couldn't return him… They didn't even give him a name…"

"That's so cruel! At least name your own child!"

"That's exactly what I said! So I named him. His name is Sanjay Aadesh. Sanjay means victorious everywhere and anywhere."

"That fits him perfectly huh?" Rachel smiled.

"Indeed."

She showed Rachel a picture of a gurgling baby boy with a small stuffed animal in his hand and light brown eyes. Rachel smiled sweetly.

"He's such a pretty little baby boy…! Sanjay, you were so adorable…"

Sanjay blushed deeply. "I see no need to go to the photo albums."

There was a baby with his hands and mouth covered in white frosting with a bib around his neck. His hair was a dark brown and his skin was a smooth complexion.

"This is him on his third birthday. I and all of the other mothers baked him a cake. We made him a chocolate cake with white frosting. He didn't care for the chocolate sponge but he loved the frosting."

The director kept showing pictures of Sanjay through high school and how his hair color changed. She also told Rachel about the story when Sanjay read a book from a tree and fell because he wasn't paying any attention.

When the children came back from their recess, they crowded around the three guests staring at their clothes and hair. The director took them to the play room that they used for rainy days to let the children examine the guests more easily.

"Is it true that you're a prince?!"

Amir nodded. "Yes, but just because I am, that doesn't make me any different from human."

Some children crowded around him and felt his silk clothing and silver hair. Girls tugged on his arms declaring how much they loved him more than anyone else. Rachel giggled at Amir's terrified face and Sanjay's cool demeanor.

A small boy approached the couple. "Brother Sanjay, who's that woman?"

"This is my wife Rachel. Last time I came here, I promised that you would get to see her soon."

"She's pretty but she doesn't look good next to you! She looks better as my wife!"

Now the boys threw fits over Rachel as the girls did Amir. They quieted down as they got ready for nap time. They spread across the floor in their sleeping bags and listened to Sanjay read then a book about a baby duck. As everyone fell asleep, he bid them peaceful dreams and quietly exited the room with his master and wife.

They rested well in one of the upstairs rooms with a queen sized bed. They would leave the country after a few hours of rest.

"What's the real reason why you never told me?"

"Are you upset by it?"

"No, I don't mind. I'm just really puzzled as to why you've kept it a secret."

Sanjay rubbed his wife's shoulder. "I didn't think you would view me as the same person. To be honest, I did think you were one of those women who married for money and status… I didn't want you to pity me."

"Oh baby, I wouldn't pity anyone! I love you with all of my heart Sanjay. I love you because you're Sanjay…" Rachel laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Thank you my love."

* * *

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	5. Meet the In-Laws II End

Exploring

Chapter 5

* * *

Charles flew back as soon as he got Amir's message. They boarded the plane after bidding farewell to the children at the orphanage. Now that they were going to Rachel's hometown, she gave the men a few guide rules.

"In my hometown, we are completely informal. Don't call anyone master, or bow, or dress them. Just call people Mr. or Ms." Then she turned to Sanjay. "And we can sleep in the same bed but this time, we can't do much."

Sanjay shifted in his seat at the look Amir gave him.

"My dad probably still has the thin walls in my room so it'll be pretty awkward if he knew. Plus, of course there's a dress code. Well, unless you want one. My hometown is small so people are going to point and stare at the two guys wearing silk and long clothes with the gray hair."

"Are they that ignorant?"

"Amir, they are. They very much are."

It took them a day and a half to fly back around the world. There wasn't much to do on the plane but sleep and listen to each other tell stories about home.

When they arrived, there was also a car awaiting them. They loaded in the car, Rachel making sure she got the right person this time, and took another nap as they drove into the town for hours. It was 7PM by the time they arrived at the country side house. It was a farm of only crops since the man living there could no longer take care of many animals.

Amir sighed. "The farming lifestyle runs in the family?"

"No, it just runs in the blood. There's a difference you know."

"I don't understand…"

"Come on guys!"

They were in the middle of nowhere. Literally in the middle of nowhere. Acres of land went on for miles and only a single house sat on a hill overlooking the crops. The driver and Sanjay carried the bags to the front door while Rachel knocked excitedly on the front door.

"Quit all that bangin'!" Shouted a rough voice with a southern tang.

"Pops! It's me, Rachel!"

"Who?"

"Rachel!"

There were a few thuds from inside and a bunch of clicks of opening locks. Amir took a step back not knowing what to expect. A gray-haired man with a haggard face came to the door.

"Is that you Rio Rachel? Oh my Goddess." He enveloped his daughter in a hug and kissed her face many of times. "I thought you would never come back."

"I did scare you before I left didn't I?"

"Doggone it girl, I was petrified!"

Rachel giggled. "Pops, this is my so-called brother-in-law, Amir."

"Ooh, he looks quite fancy. Please to meet you sir. I heard that you are a prince?"

Amir shook his hand respectively. "Indeed although the title doesn't suit a person like me."

"Aw shucks, that's alright. No one here knows what a prince is supposed to look like anyway."

Sanjay came up the road with the two suitcases in hand. He set them at the door and smiled warmly to the old man. Rachel wrapped her arm around his and smiled sweetly.

"And this is my husband, Sanjay."

"Why hot dog! I apologize from the bottom of my heart that I couldn't make it to the wedding. On the last few days of Summer, a darn tornado wrecked my fields and stuff. Every flight was canceled before I could board the plane. It's one of my most regretted decisions in my life…"

"No worries sir, I know you were there in spirit. That's why we brought you copies of the ceremony on video and pictures of Rachel in her dress. I could never be disappointed in you for a disaster sir. I just pray that everything was alright and that you were kept safe."

A smile came across the man's face. "Thank you. I know you're a great husband."

Much like at the orphanage, the trio was found at the kitchen table going through Rachel's baby photos.

"Rachel didn't like to wear clothes. I can't remember what her favorite outfit was. Every time she would go outside, I would yell, 'someone catch that naked baby!'"

Everyone laughed.

"Where's Mom?"

"Ah, here's your mother. You have her hair, you know. It's a shame she had to pass… but if she was here, she would be doing the same thing I am doing now."

Rachel smiled sadly. Sanjay and Amir both knew that Rachel didn't have a mother. They looked at the picture of the young blonde woman who was curvy and fit. She held a baby in her hands that had hair sticking up in all directions. Rachel giggled and pointed to the picture.

"There's Richie!"

"Yep, your brother was a weird baby. It was like his hair could never stay down and he always made a face when your mother picked him up."

"Where is he?"

"You know he started his own farm someplace. He left a couple of months ago."

"He left you alone? That sucks…"

"Yeah, but he sends me things like his first crops and his first jugs of milk. I'm not completely alone."

Her father gave a crooked toothy grin. "So, where are my grand babies?"

"Dad, we literally got married like—four days ago."

"I need to see my grand babies before I die! Hurry it up!"

Rachel blushed. "Dad!"

"Now look, I know it may be difficult to do it now, but you have to move on sweetheart."

"Dad." Rachel looked sternly at her father.

"You're married again and you need to have a bit of closure. Start again and stop blaming this nice young man for someone else's mistake."

Rachel stood abruptly. "I do NOT blame Sanjay for anything Chris did. Sanjay knows that I was married before and he's heard the story plenty of times. The way I treat him is nothing close to punishment for what Chris did."

Sanjay kept his head low but still looked between his wife and father-in-law. His wife stormed up the stairs with her small luggage in hand. Her father closed his eyes briefly and sighed.

"Surely you know about my little granddaughter Jaycee. Please, help my baby girl start again with the family thing. She went in the room on the right."

Amir and Sanjay said goodnight and left the man to sit in his rocking chair. It was nine o'clock by then and the dog came inside the house for its rest as well. Sanjay entered the dark room to sounds of soft whimpering and rustling of sheets.

"Rachel, darling, please tell me what's going on. As your husband, I feel like I should help you through times like these…" He set the baggage down beside the closet door and turned on the lamp.

Pictures covered the walls of family members and different memories. Taped to the dresser mirror were pictures of a little girl eating ice cream and hugging Rachel and her father. There were also pictures of a dark-haired man holding the girl while kissing her. Sanjay nodded with a frown at all of them; taking them into memory. The frames that lined the dresser were also of the blonde little girl.

"Darling, please…"

"Go away Sanjay."

"Please just tell me what's going on! We can't go any further if you keep things from me. Whatever you have to say, I'll be nothing more but love and comfort. I won't think wrong of you, you're still my wife. I love you Rachel."

Rachel sighed and sat up on the edge of the bed. She patted the space next to her beckoning Sanjay to sit. Agreeing to the gesture, her husband quickly sat next to her and held her hand.

"Sanjay, all of those pictures of that little girl are pictures of my daughter that I had with Chris."

Sanjay's heart fell. He didn't want to inhale again; he wanted to leave, leave very far away. But he made a promise.

"I've told you about him but I've never told you of her. I didn't want you to turn away from me…"

"Where is she?"

"She's dead Sanjay. She's not coming back."

Thunder boomed outside of the window then rain pelted the fragile glass soon afterwards.

Tears fell from her eyes again as Sanjay enveloped her in a hug.

"Please tell me what happened…"

"She was three and… I was picking her up from preschool… I was parked in the parking lot so she had to cross the street and—"

Sanjay kissed her temple and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I wasn't watching her because I didn't know she already left class. I just heard this scream and this car swerve and… there she was on the ground with all of her blood splattered on the road… I didn't know what to do so I just stayed in my car and cried forever…

Her name was Jaycee; it means beautiful…"

Sanjay was lost for words but his actions said enough. He cried along with his wife and comforted her with kisses. They held each other close as they slept as they cried the last few tears of the night.

* * *

Morning came quickly for the couple since their bedtime was late. Breakfast was being made in the kitchen and the dog was just beginning to stir around the house. He was found at the foot of the bed in Rachel's room when she woke up. He licked her face happily but it was not very welcomed.

"Get off of me! I can only taste one pair of nuts and that's Sanjay's!

The dog kept wagging its tail and licking her defense which was simply her palms. She gave up and threw the covers back over her head. Underneath the covers she saw her husband's slim body heaving up and down with every breath. The dog left barking at some imaginary object and left the two alone.

Rachel poked Sanjay's chest timidly which caused him to shift positions. Now his back faced Rachel but that didn't get her down. This was an opportunity to molest that firm ass of his. She smirked as her hand traveled down to his bottom and gently squeezed there. Sanjay frowned and mumbled something inaudible.

Rachel's grin became naughty at the touch. "Nice ass… If I was a guy, you would most definitely be my bitch."

"I'm sorry? Are you awake, love?"

Rachel gasped and quickly retracted her hand. "Yeah, my dad is making breakfast now. We can sleep in."

"Oh no! I mustn't besmirch my impression of myself in front of your father! I don't want him to think that I am lazy and a freeloader!"

"But you're not! So just stay in bed!"

"I'm sorry love, but my reputation is on the line!"

Sanjay scrambled to tug on his pants and shirt. His hair was messy and out of its braid and his bangs were sloppily tossed in front of his face.

"Sanjay! Come back here!"

He was already down the stairs beholding the horror before him. He blushed at the little curse he said in his mind and apologized profusely.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Borne! It was not my intentions to stay in bed! You should've let me handle the breakfast! Oh dear, I'm afraid that my first impression is already ruined beyond this point…"

He got on his knees in front of the man holding a skillet with frying bacon. He wore a confused face but still managed to deliver the bacon from the skillet to a serving plate. Sanjay bowed over and over causing his hair to become even more of a mess.

"I'm sorry Mr. Borne! I'm so sorry! I'm deeply troubled by my own lazy actions. Please forgive me!"

Rachel trotted down the stairs. "Hey Dad!"

"Hey Rachel; is there something wrong with him?"

"Huh? Oh. Nah, he's just being a little over-dramatic. What's cooking?"

"Bacon, eggs, grits…your favorite: pancakes."

"That sounds great." She turned to Sanjay. "Get up babe."

"I cannot. I have dishonored myself. I won't get up from this spot until breakfast is over."

Rachel whined. "Dad, fix him!"

"Aw, get up son! Quit talking all that honor mess and come to the table!"

Sanjay slowly rose. "At least accept my apology for my appearance…"

Rachel sighed and shook her head. "We accept it Sanjay."

"Where's the other fellow?"

"Master Amir doesn't wake until 6:30. He should be up in about 30 minutes."

"Master?"

Rachel grinned uneasily. "Sanjay is his butler, Dad."

"Ah, well come and eat before it gets cold."

Since Sanjay was still feeling guilty, Mr. Borne gave him the duty to brew the coffee. After he finished, he woke up Amir and prepared his plate.

Sanjay paused at the meat. "Oh dear, I'm sorry for making a fuss but is this turkey bacon?"

Mr. Borne blinked. "No…"

"Then excuse me. Master Amir and I do not eat pork."

"That's fine; I'm not going to change anything with what you do."

"Pops, we're going shopping today!"

"Is that right?"

"Yeah!" Rachel sipped her coffee and ate her pancake. "I'm going to make these chicks jealous with the guys I'll have on my arm."

Sanjay smiled at his wife. "I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

The two men stood in front of the intimidating building not daring to go in.

"This is almost as big as the palace… Say, what exactly is in here?"

"Clothes." Rachel told Amir. "Or a woman's hopes and dreams that suddenly get crushed because they're too broke but you wouldn't understand that." She giggled as she pulled the awed men along.

Rachel was in between the two with their arm looped in hers. The first stop was JC Penney of course; it was Rachel's favorite store.

"Okay, since I wore your clothes, these are what _my_ clothes look like."

Amir frowned at the jeans. "What type of fabric is this?"

"Denim!"

She started her work by picking up simple t-shirts for them to wear. Grays, blues, peaches, and soft browns were held up to their necks as they were thoroughly examined. Rachel twisted her face as she thought of the colors.

"Sanjay, sea-foam green and deep plum looks really nice on you because you're taller and have wider shoulders. But on Amir, wine reds and oranges fit his skin tone perfectly… This is tough. I need a drink."

"There's a food court on the bottom floor."

"Not that kind of drink Sanjay."

Rachel continued shopping for the two for three hours. Amir was obviously fed up with it.

"Come on Amir! This is the last outfit!"

"You already picked out six for each of us! Where are you getting this money from?"

"I'm the second richest person in Echo! Just try on these pants please?"

"I don't see how they differ from the ones I just tried on!"

Rachel paused and fumbled with the pants. "The pockets are deeper…"

"Bah! Just take me home!"

"No!"

Rachel shoved Amir into the dressing room which took a lot of work. Don't be fool by Amir's slim body; he's actually pretty strong when defiant.

"Take off your pants!"

"You're a married woman!"

"I would be stupid if I dared to get it on with you with my husband standing outside the door!"

"I'm not removing my pants again!"

"Amir!"

Loud banging came from the stall which was the sounds of Amir's struggle keeping his pants on. Sanjay blushed but chuckled silently at his wife wrestling his master. The stall quieted and out stepped Amir clad in the dark denim jeans. His face was terribly unhappy as he glared at his giggling butler.

"My, my, my, Master Amir. Excuse me for finding this humorous but Rachel was right: those pants do fit you well."

Amir hissed at his butler. "Quiet Sanjay…"

Rachel stood back in triumph and nodded. "We're getting these pants too."

At the checkout, the woman stared blankly at the mound of clothes on her counter. "Is this all?"

"No," Rachel said as she dug for her wallet. "These are his, the others are his." She jabbed her thumb back at Sanjay who was carrying Amir's mound of clothing.

"You're paying together?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't resist with these lovely canvases."

The trio left the store with tons of bags in hand.

"Are you happy now? You've spent over 700 dollars on clothing and shoes!" Amir complained as Rachel dragged him to another store.

"I'm very pleased. I need to thank you for helping Sanjay and I with our wedding anyway."

"I told you that I deserve no reward."

"Well, just think of it as a family thing."

Sanjay slowed as he passed by a store. It most definitely caught his attention. Rachel noticed and turned to its direction.

"Oh, you little naughty Sanjay!"

Amir rolled his eyes. "I'll be waiting here…"

After more hours of shopping in Victoria's Secret, Rachel decided that it was time for them to retire for the day. Amir went to his room to rest his aching feet while Sanjay and Rachel unloaded the car.

"Back already?" Mr. Borne was in the rocking chair on the porch with the dog on his lap.

"What do you mean already? We were gone for hours!"

"Oh." Her father shrugged as he patted the dog on its head. "I've slept here for that amount of time."

Rachel went inside and plunked herself on the couch lifting her feet on the coffee table. "We'll be resting here because we're exhausted from shopping!"

Her father came in after her. "I understand but there's been some bad news back at your home…"

Rachel cocked her head. "What happened?"

* * *

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


End file.
